Cancioncitas de amor
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Desde hoy las emisoras las detesto / por estar sonando cancioncitas de amor / Melodías que relatan lo perfecto / Quizás a esos cantantes no le han roto el corazón. Oneshots sobre distintas parejas inspirados en varias canciones para el reto Reggaetón Mágico de Tanibennajash.


Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto Reggaeton Mágico de Tanibennajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cancioncitas de amor

()()()()()()()()()()()

Cancioncita #1: Dímelo y yo paso a buscarte.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Si tu novio te deja sola

Dímelo y yo paso a buscarte.

Si tu novio te deja sola. Bad Buny y J. Balvin.

()()()()()()()()()()

Está sentada en la acera sin importarle ensuciarse el vestido. Está llorando. Intenta taparse la cara con las manos, pero cuando sube la cabeza para mirarlo, Terence puede ver los surcos de lágrimas y maquillaje en su rostro. Aun así Parvati sigue siendo guapa. Hay algo en Parvati que hace que siempre parezca hermosa incluso aunque esté llorando sentada en el suelo con el vestido arrugado y el maquillaje corrido.

Terence se agacha junto a ella. No sabe qué decir, así que la abraza. Ella se aprieta contra él y Terence quisiera saber qué decirle para que deje de llorar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La primera vez que Parvati le habla de Michael Corner lo hace con una sonrisa en el rostro y la voz llena de ilusión. Acaban de hacerle una entrevista a la capitana de los Chudley Canon (bueno, Parvati la ha entrevistado, él ha sacado fotos) y han salido a tomar un helado antes de volver a la oficina a pulir el artículo. Es entonces cuando le cuenta del chico con el que se ha estado viendo las últimas semanas. Parece feliz y una parte de Terence se alegra por ella, aunque le gustaría ser él el motivo de su ilusión.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Se aparecen en la casa de él. Parvati no quiere ir a su casa porque Lavender no está, está de viaje con ese chico muggle con el que sale, y ella no quiere estar sola. Parvati se quita los tacones y Terence le presta una túnica suya que le queda enorme para que esté más cómoda. Después ella se mete en el baño para desmaquillarse mientras él le prepara un vaso de leche en la cocina. Sigue sin saber qué decir, así que se sientan en el sofá y es ella la que comienza a hablar mientras él la escucha.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Terence no recuerda a Michael Corner de su época en Hogwarts. Tampoco recordaba a Parvati hasta que comenzaron a trabajar juntos. Cuando Parvati se lo presenta después de semanas hablando de él, Terence se da cuenta de que es exactamente igual a como ella lo ha descrito: inteligente, divertido, ocurrente y seguro de sí mismo. Él es todo lo que Terence no es; y le duele pensarlo, pero es normal que Parvati esté con un tío como ese y no con él. Así que intenta convencerse a sí mismo de que está feliz por ella, de verdad que lo intenta.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Parvati le cuenta que Michael y ella han discutido y él le ha dicho que es solo una cara bonita, nada más. Terence sabe que eso le ha dolido porque está harta de que la gente piense eso solo porque es guapa y trabaje para Corazón de bruja porque sí, Parvati es guapa y adora la moda y los chismes, pero también es una periodista profesional y concienzuda que se toma muy en serio su trabajo. Terence lo sabe. Se lo dice. Ella lo abraza. Esa noche Parvati se queda allí a dormir. Está aún allí cuando llega la carta.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A Terence no le gusta la manera en que Corner trata a Parvati: como si ella no fuera importante, como si lo que ella dice no fuera algo a tener en cuenta. Michael alaba su belleza y la invita a fiestas. No obstante, siempre la corta cuando ella intenta hablar de su trabajo o de sus amigos o de cualquier cosa. Terence tiene la sensación de que para Michael Parvati es como una joya, un adorno bonito que ponerse para que los demás lo admiren, nada más; pero nadie más parece notarlo, así que piensa que quizá solo son celos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Corner le envía una carta pidiéndole perdón. Le pide que se vean y arreglen las cosas. Parvati le dice a Terence que no lo va a perdonar, pero al día siguiente le cuenta que se han visto y que va a darle otra oportunidad. A Terence no le sorprende, ya ha pasado antes y sabe que volverá a pasar. No comprende cómo puede perdonarlo, cómo no se da cuenta de que otra vez volverá a hacerle daño. Sin embargo, no le dice nada porque esa conversación también la han tenido antes y sabe que no va a servir para nada.

()()()()()()()()()()

La voz de Parvati lo despierta de madrugada. Hay un tigre plateado encima de su cama: un patronus, su patronus. Ha vuelto a discutir con Corner y necesita que vaya a buscarla porque cuando está nerviosa nunca le sale bien la aparición. Terence se levanta de la cama sin pensar y se viste con rapidez. Coge su varita y se aparece en el lugar que ella le ha indicado. No es la primera vez que lo hace y no será la última tampoco; porque él siempre estará ahí para Parvati cuando ese idiota de Michael Corner vuelva a hacerle daño.


End file.
